


Let the Monster Rise

by To_Shiki



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Breasts, Castration, Come as Lube, Crossdressing, Dark, Dorian can finally feel comfortable being affectionate in public, Forced Feminization, M/M, Manipulation, Small Penis, female pronouns used, magic growth/shrink creams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9347504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/To_Shiki/pseuds/To_Shiki
Summary: Kink Meme prompt again:  "Someone forcing Dorian to be feminized."Slowly but surely the Iron Bull, no longer kept in line by the Qun, works on shaping his Kadan into what he needs to feel comfortable with him in public.





	

It all started when the Iron Bull walked into his -their- room late one night after training to see his mage laying on _their_ bed in nothing but a pair of silky stocking hiding his smooth legs and a matching garter belt holding them up around his thighs.

_No, no. That’s when it all finally fell together._

Then it all started when the Iron Bull fought a little too hard on the training grounds, saw too much red around the edges as he pushed his Chargers to their limits.

_That’s not right either._

It all started when Dorian teased him all through the day with a special surprise. A surprise that wound up with Dorian face down on the bed, ass in the air, as the Iron Bull ate out his completely smooth hole. Dorian couldn’t walk unassisted for a whole day after Bull showed his appreciation of Dorian’s hairless body. Even the moustache was gone, “I just want to try something new, that’s all.”

_Get a grip, fool. That’s not when it began._

It all started when the Iron Bull wasn’t the Iron Bull. When his trademark horns were nothing but nubs and his Tama warned him of the madness consuming those who left the Qun.

_Yes, that’s right._

The next step down started when Dorian happily agreed to submitting to the Iron Bull’s dominance in their ‘something’. And when his ‘vint would look at other couples, male and female, and give a breathy little sigh of longing as they touched and kissed.

_You know how to fix that._

He starts slow. Like approaching a wild animal, wary of strangers with their hand out.

The finest, smoothest clothing make their way to Dorian’s bedroom while he’s away researching. Some of them robes in the latest Tevinter fashion. Some of them lounging clothes. Several pairs of panties with lace and bows and cut just right to trap Dorian’s cock snug against him when he slips them on.

Sheer stockings, sturdy garter straps and belt, delicate shoes with just enough heel to give his mage some height when they go in to kiss.

Constant praise as Dorian let’s his hair grow out. Hums of approval as a tin of blue eyeshadow here and some blush find their way to the vanity in the corner and Dorian’s face. Nail polish bought in slightly faster intervals as nails grow longer, making delicious red lines down the Iron Bull’s back.

Fine clothing is a given considering his upbringing. Expected. Heels have been out of season for a while, but it’s the thought that counts. And who doesn’t like the thrill of wearing something _inappropriate_ for their gender every once in a while, right? Keeping his legs smooth for the sake of feeling them rub against the coarse hair on the Bull’s body drives him wild every time. Keeping his privates clear of any hair merely insuring that his lover wouldn’t complain of having curly pubes in his mouth.

~*~

It’s the corset that causes the first pause.

A royal blue, gold embroidery of dragons and phoenixes up and down the paneling. Golden busk work in the front and matching grommets in the back. A satin ribbon in the same blue weaved in and out of the holes, holding the two pieces together. Quick test of the boning proved it to be good quality, none of that twig nonsense some vendors tried to skimp by with.

“Well? What do you think?”

Strong, calloused hands settle on his bare hips. Freshly bathed and lotioned, the heat from his amatus’ body seeps into his softening skin. Gratefully he leans back onto that solid wall of warmth as he looks back down at the item in his hands.

“There’s nothing… wrong with it, is there?”

Bull’s tone is edging on nervous and that doesn’t settle well with Dorian at all. The qunari is all loud, strong – easily throwing Dorian over his shoulder or swinging his great axe to cleave an enemy in two. Dorian is the one who is sometimes hesitant – when he’s given affection while out in public or trying something new for the Bull. “No, no. It’s perfectly fine! Gorgeous, even.” He’s quick to reassure as he’s manhandled around to face the full length mirror against the wall on his right. Heat rises in his cheeks, flushing down to his chest when he looks up to see his reflection holding the corset close to his torso. The colors are a wonderful compliment to his skin tone. But that’s not what has his cock hardening.

Gaze moving up, he sees the unbridled lust in that lone eye. Even with the mirror doubling the distance there’s no mistaking the fire burning in Bull’s eye as Dorian slowly steps away from him and slides the corset into place.

Bull’s hands move out of the way just long enough for the corset to cover Dorian’s skin before going back in place, silky fabric warming under his hold. As Dorian carefully closes the busking in front, Bull idly plays with the ribbon in back. His fingers itch to pull. Ears twitch in anticipation of hearing Dorian’s breath hitch in his throat as the constricting garment shapes his torso. He can already smell the mix of trepidation and arousal wafting off of his kadan’s skin.

Fully fastened in the front, Dorian takes a moment to appreciate his newest gift. He’s covered from hips to just under his pecs. The blue and gold do wonders in accentuating the flush burning under his skin.

Warm, damp air against the back of his neck. “Ready?”

“Yes.”

There’s a quiver to his voice that they both ignore. He knows his word to back out. And Bull knows he’s too curious now, waiting to hear what words of praise he’ll receive this time for indulging the Iron Bull’s desires.

The first several tugs get everything ready. Dorian can feel his heart pounding against his breast bone. Vague memories of watching his mother being dressed for the evening reminds him of an important aspect of corseting. His throat’s so tight he can barely get out, “Should I hold on to something?”

His mother had always needed two of their strongest female servants to tighten her laces just right.

Bull’s thoughtful rumble almost has him weak in the knees. “No. No, we’ll start off slow for now.”

“For no-“

His question’s cut off as Bull finally gives a good tug at the lacing in the middle of the corset. From top to middle, bottom to middle, Dorian can feel the laces pulling the silk and boning tight against his body. Hands brace uselessly against his stomach as the air’s squeezed out of his lungs suddenly. His back goes ramrod straight as his cock deflates to half-hard from the slight panic of having his breathing pattern changed.

Ribbon gathered in one fist, Bull runs a hand down the side of Dorian’s now curved waist. “How is it, Kadan?” The hand goes up, under the arm still holding a hand to his stomach, and gropes at the slight bulge created at his chest. “Move your arms so you can see how pretty you look.”

The tone is gentle yet firm and Dorian has no desire to disobey when Bull holds his ribbons so tight. Instead of putting his hands down at his sides, difficult with the Bull’s hand still cupping his chest, he raises them and laces his fingers behind Bull’s neck.

The new position stretches him out a bit. He lets his amatus take his weight as his neck is kissed for good behavior. Bull’s quick in tying the ribbon into a neat bow, keeping Dorian’s waist nice and contoured. Now free those hands roam all over Dorian’s torso.

Up and down his sides. Curling around his front to pat lightly at the sturdy boning. Up to his chest to caress his enhanced pecs. Rolling and pinching his nipples to stiff peaks. Down, down, pleased groan at the curve of his waist, the breathy moans his mage has been reduced to. Hands cupping his renewed erection and balls.

A thick cock straining against his trousers press into the crease of Dorian’s ass. Thrusting his hips, he step by step pushes Dorian towards the mirror until they’re right in front of it. A harder thrust has Dorian losing his footing, bringing his arms down to brace against the mirror’s frame.

“Watch yourself, Dorian. Don’t close your eyes.”

A breathy whimper. Arms shaking, Dorian watches.

Watches as first Bull quickly jerks him off to come into his free hand. Watches as it disappears behind. Tries to watch as the first thick finger wiggles its way into his ass. The warning growl and tightening grip on his wilting cock and he’s struggling to breathe as his eyes snap open.

A second finger joins, his own spend slicking the way as he’s stretched. The third has him pressing his eyes shut for just a moment before Bull can think to punish him. He watches as his chest heaves from breathing so hard. Watches as Bull’s fingers leave his ass, knowing his hole is empty and gapping, waiting for a wonderfully meaty cock to slide its way home.

He watches as the horrid pants fall around Bull’s ankles before there’s a leaking cock pressing in just past the twitching ring of muscle. Cheeks flush and his breathing increases as Bull _slowly_ pushes in.

There’s a hitch in his breathing as his body gives a tiny protest. Only so much of his come was used and the rest hadn’t gone toward slicking up the giant cock. He can’t watch anymore. A happy moan and eyes close as his tight ass, grip tighter by the corset, stretches around the cock impaling him.

Bull doesn’t mind. Both hands are on Dorian’s waist, holding his hips in place as he bottoms out. Cock snuggly sheathed in Dorian’s ass, he turns his head to breathe in the scent of Dorian’s bath, lingering in his pinned up hair. Hips to ass, he works on regaining enough control not to merely fuck like he was in a nice warm pussy.

Soon, though.

Soon.

_He needs more time. More convincing of his place at your side. His role in your life._

He waits. Waits for the impatient whine, the jerk of hips beneath his hands. Then he moves.

Leisurely he pulls out, satisfaction at every hitch in Dorian’s moaning, until only the head rests inside. When silk covered hips try to wiggle, try to entice him, he pushes back in just as slowly. An inch from being completely in he slams his hips against Dorian’s ass.

The sound of all the air being so easily driven from Dorian has his control fraying. With each thrust he increases his pace, tightens his grip on those lovely hips. Eye flits from gasping mouth, to his chest giving just the slightest jiggle, to his flaccid (but valiantly trying) cock.

Perfect.

Bull comes so hard he sees white, then grey. He empties everything into Dorian’s clenching ass. It goes on forever, pulse after pulse filling his kadan’s hole with his seed. He doesn’t let go, even when he feels Dorian’s knees give out. He merely guides him down onto his knees, ass still squeezing Bull’s cock for every last drop.

Bull shifts his hands back up, playing with Dorian’s nipples. “Was it good for you, Kadan? Did you like it, too?” Voice low and soothing, Bull continues tugging and pinching sore nubs as he slowly pulls his softening cock out. He’s torn between looking in the mirror, seeing it from Dorian’s view point, and simply looking down.

Come leaks out of Dorian’s wrecked asshole in thick globs. Each pinch and tug has Dorian tensing, body trying to tighten up at the pain, hole weakly twitching. In the mirror he can see Dorian’s still flushed, his cock still soft, hanging uselessly between his legs. His balls hide a good portion of his view of his seed dripping out.

A frown mars his afterglow. That won’t do.

“Yes, amatus. It was…it was magnificent.” Dorian’s shaking from little air, from the pleasure zinging through his veins. His heart’s beating almost painfully now as his lungs work faster than normal. “Can we…?” With difficulty he wrenches his hands away from the mirror’s woodwork and rests them over Bull’s. He doesn’t stop Bull from what he’s doing, but the moment they touch Bull goes from tormenting his nipples to cupping them. Dorian’s hands rest on top.

“Only a little bit,” Bull allows. “The more you wear it the easier it gets, right?”

“Of course, amatus. Practice makes perfect.”

~*~

Bull was striping down, weapons near-by and clothing folded neatly.

“What in the world are these, Bull?”

“Hmm?”

They’re relaxing in their tent, well away from the Inquisitor and their companion by request. The knowing wink sent in their direction as everyone bid good night was a good indicator as to why. Dorian wasn’t the only loud one in their little circle.

On their bedroll lay Dorian, pretty as a picture, in nothing more than his traveling corset, garters, and stockings. They were much sturdier for their missions with the Inquisitor and so were plainer than what they both preferred. Makeup had been washed off and hair pulled back into a tidy braid that swayed between his shoulder blades. In his nicely manicured hands he held up two unmarked jars.

“Oh that? Something the boss slipped me. Found ‘em on one of the bodies.” Everything finally in its rightful place, Bull joins Dorian on the bedrolls, laying on his side and head propped up with one arm.

“Really? What’s inside, do you think?” One is set down between his legs as he sits up. Bull’s large hand coming to rest on his thigh, right near his stirring cock, has him shuddering in delight. It’s distracting as he tugs the lid off and looks inside.

There’s an almost translucent cream inside. The jar’s full, must’ve been recently bought. He brings it up to his nose and gives a tentative sniff. “Slightly floral. Very light on the perfume.” A twist of the wrist and he’s holding it upside down. They both watch as the cream doesn’t move. “Very thick.”

“I like thick things,” Bull jokes, giving a slight squeeze to the thigh in his grasp. “Sometimes,” comes the amendment as his hand trails up to encompass Dorian’s privates.

“Bull!”

The qunari’s action has Dorian jolting, losing his grip on the jar. A tight squeeze on his genitals before Bull moves his hand out of the way. Before either can try to catch the short jar it chinks against the top of the other one before landing right on his crotch.

Whether warmed by his hand or the Maker hating him at that very moment, that’s when the cream liquefies to the point of spilling down his smarting cock and sliding down to his balls. His hands were grabbed and he was roughly pushed back down, hands held by his head.

“Bull? Bull!” With each passing second he could feel the tingling around his crotch increase. He pulls against Bull’s grip to no avail. “Bull, please! Do something!”

“I will. Don’t worry, Kadan.” Bull keeps his voice low, calming, like he always does when they do something different in the bedroom. “Just stay like that and I’ll get a cloth to wipe it off.” A warning squeeze and he lets go. Sitting back on his haunches he enjoys the show boss promised him.

The boss always was true to their word.

Before his eye Dorian’s cock starts to shrink where the cream touches his skin. Grabbing a handy rag Bull leans in to gather up more cream and smear it evenly over Dorian’s cock. He grabs on and gives a warning pull when his mage tries to bring his hands down.

With a whine, Dorian puts his hands back to tangle in his hair. Back flat against the ground he’s unable to see Bull getting another cloth and scooping a huge dollop out of the opened jar. His wrapped up cock is left to flop against his thigh as Bull takes the other rag and neatly encases Dorian’s balls. The corners are snuggly tied around the base of his balls so Bull can move on to the next part.

Beneath him Dorian’s becoming a crying mess.

He wants to safeword out. He _knows_ if he does Bull will stop what he’s doing, bundle him up and hold him until he calms down enough to figure out what’s going on. He’s proven it multiple times in the past.

But Bull’s whispering to him now, breathing words he longs to hear, that his mind craves. His tears slow, hiccupping sobs slowing. His mind eagerly soaks up the _“So good for me, baby. That’s it, lift your legs.”_ Distantly he hears the other jar popping open. Doesn’t matter. So long as he keeps hearing, _“Oh fuck, yeah. You’re amazing, Kadan. Just perfect.”_

A new cream covered rag probes at his hole. With a little more praise Dorian relaxes so Bull can cover his insides with the strange liquid.   Instead of tingling he feels the muscle clenching at Bull’s finger loosen. Daring to move he grabs the backs of his knees so Bull will have a better view of what’s happening.

“A-amatus?”

“You’re amazing, sweetheart,” is his only answer. Along with the finger leaving his ass. It’s quick to return, two fingers now protected by the rag as they shove their way in. The coarse texture of the rag vanishes as his insides go numb. His thighs tense until a hand rubs comfortingly along the back of one. “It’s okay, baby. You’re doing so well.”

He can’t feel the rag and fingers leaving his hole. He can tell that it’s gapping wide open as Bull oils up his cock and slides right in after only two fingers. Fully seated Bull takes his time removing the rag around his now very tiny cock. Eyes still locked on the ceiling of their tent keeps him from seeing that his once perfectly proportioned manhood is now no thicker or longer than a baby elf’s pinky.

He no longer sees the ceiling, or anything, as the cream’s cleaned off his cock and sensation returns. Stars explode behind his eyelids as his nerves scream in pleasure from just the cloth moving against his skin.

“More sensitive now, huh? Nice.”

The cloth moves down to his encased balls and wipes _everything_ away. He doesn’t notice that, though, since that’s when Bull begins pounding him into the bedding.

~*~

In the morning when he wakes up Bull is quick to gag him and put him over his knee when he finally notices what’s been done to him. Several hard smacks to his loose asshole and shrunken cock has him sobbing in no time. Pleasure and pain make a heady mix as Bull tells him that’s what Dorian’s wanted. What Dorian needed him to do.

One of his hands firmly holds him down as the other strokes down to the smooth skin where his balls used to hang as Bull’s gentle voice reminds him, _“These? They were useless. You know that, honey. Only good for giving me some lube in a tight spot when you needed me to fuck your tight cunt.”_ His hand’s moved to his little prick, dangling down and unable to get hard anymore. _“And this? Doesn’t it feel better now? You’re so responsive now. I can just touch it,”_ a blunt nail lightly scratches against his tiny slit and he wails behind the gag, _“and you’d be coming just from that.”_

Bulls’ hand between his shoulders moves to pull an ass cheek apart as he continues to tap against Dorian’s oversensitive penis. _“Now all that’ll come out is piss, like a proper lady.”_ No time to ponder that as the hand goes up to his wide open hole. _“I need you to find out a way to keep your insides wet for me, baby. Keep your cunt nice and sopping wet, ruining your panties every time you move.”_ Three fingers slide in, last night’s spend easing them along. _“Can’t wait to finish prettying you up. A few more steps and you’ll finally fit in the role you were supposed to fill a long time ago.”_

Mind shorting out from clashing signals leaves him a limp doll. Bull doesn’t mind. It makes it easier for both of them now that Dorian’s starting to accept how his life, how his body, should be. He brushes the tears away from closed eyes as he gets to work.

He loosens and unfastens the corset first. One clean rag dips into the larger jar. A healthy amount of cream in hand it’s slathered onto Dorian’s left breast. The other hand, protected with another rag, pinches his tit and gently pulls as the cream works its magic.

He doesn’t stop until the cream’s completely soaked into the stretching skin. Once safe he cups the newly formed breast in his hand. Testing it out he gives it a swift smack to watch it jiggle. _“Perfect.”_ The left side quickly gets the same treatment.

After making sure they’re even the corset’s slipped back on. Dorian whimpers as he’s rolled onto his stomach. His chest hurts around the sides from stretching despite the numbing effect. Stiff nipples rub against the rough fabric of their bedroll even though his torso isn’t touching the ground. The only two points of comfort come from the tightening laces at his back and Bull’s soothing litany as his waist is fixed back into its proper hourglass shape.

There’s no mirror in here to show off what the Iron Bull has done to him. He doesn’t need it. Being pulled up onto his knees. Shifted up and back until that familiar cock slides neatly inside his as- _cunt_. Sight’s not needed as his weight settles and Bull’s hands come up to fondle his new tits.

_“That’s right. Fuck, Kadan. I can’t wait to take you home so you can see how gorgeous you are now.”_ Bull starts a lazy rhythm. And Dorian… Dorian’s hands go down to his baby prick, rubbing hard against the short nub of flesh to make his vision white out in ecstasy. _“All those other women? Those wenches from the tavern? They’ll be so jealous when they see the sexy lady, **you** , sitting on my lap.”_

A hand leaves his tit to bounce with each thrust. His gag’s removed so they can hear his moaning fill the tent. “I can’t wait to be able to kiss you in public while I hang out with my boys. Finally get to treat you like a real lady, like you deserve.” The hand goes to his lacing and pulls in time to a hard thrust into his cunt. “You figure out how to keep yourself wet and I can fuck your tight pussy anytime, anywhere. Just like we’ve always wanted, huh? No more fumbling around, waiting on your useless balls to make some slick, waiting until you’re loose enough. Now that you have the cunt you were meant to have our time together will be perfect.”

Bull comes, spilling deep into Dorian’s new pussy, as his woman clenches down on his cock in pleasure.

Light-headed, Dorian can’t help but agree. Sharp nails scratch over her bouncing tit as she sighs. A few more strokes to her nub and she’s clenching down on his softening cock, body slumping against the chest behind her as she’s filled with her lover’s hot seed.

~*~

Very few people batted an eye when the Inquisitor announced that Dorian Pavus had left them for Tevinter. It’s played up to sound like he’s returning home to try and better it. No one really cares. He wasn’t there long enough for him to grow on anyone enough to. At least he was kind enough to leave his research and notes behind for their newest arrival.

The Lady Crystalline Grace, rescued from a band of thugs, was everything her name implied.

They first laid eyes on her when she rode in on the Iron Bull’s mount. She sat in front of him, one hand on the pommel and the other resting over his hand on her thigh. He held the reins in one hand and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

Her delicate laugh had men sighing with desire. Her graceful posture as she rode with the Iron Bull made the ladies sigh with longing. Her grey eyes held a sparkle when the sun shone, complimenting her long black hair held up in a messy bun. A long creamy dress hid her slim legs and cut low enough that a sigh made her bosom almost spill out. The only thing saving her that embarrassment was the strap across her chest that held her staff on her back.

They were the excited gossip of all as one large grey hand came up and tilted her head back for a chaste kiss upon flawlessly painted lips. An elegant hand came up to cradle his cheek as she deepened their kiss. It quickly went to playfully smack his hand away when it tried to grope cop a feel as they passed through the gates of Skyhold and into their new life together.

**Author's Note:**

> Good? Bad? Did this in one night while being sick and grieving. Lemme know if it needs anything, please!


End file.
